Tongued
by Dreirot
Summary: A young girl is attacked, saved, and falls in love with a Smoker. SmokerxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Tongued

Chapter 1

It was a bit quiet, but I was alone, so that could've easily meant something bad was on the way. I kept every sense open to help ensure my safety, knowing that that only gave me a sliver of a margin of error. It was dark, and that wasn't helping the situation any. I couldn't see, couldn't hear much, and smell sure as hell wasn't going to help me. Only thing left was touch. That isn't exactly good when you're talkin' zombies.

That day, however, it wasn't necessarily bad, either. I could hear the coughing of a smoker, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't discern where the coughing was coming from before I felt his tongue. It pulled me to him, but that's where the normalcy ended. Instead of ripping my flesh to shreds, he ripped my clothes. Once I was stripped, he shot his tongue out. It was cold and slimy, and he snaked it over my shoulder, between my breasts, and down between my legs.

I struggled slightly, and he dug his claws into me. He undid his pants, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see his arousal. He was long and hard, and ready to rape me. I gulped softly, but remembered what happened when I struggled. I decided that it would be best to simply let what may happen, and hopefully maybe enjoy it a little. It's not rape if you like it, is it? It shouldn't be...

I felt his tongue force into my panties, and moaned as he rubbed against me. It wasn't a raping tongue, rather somewhat loving, as if admiring my body. I turned to face him, and gasped softly when I saw him. He didn't give off a whole lot of smoke, and he didn't have the boils on his skin. He looked rather handsome, and if he had just ran after me and worked at it, I probably would've let him do this. Though he didn't I still couldn't help but feel somewhat hypnotized by his eyes. They were a luminescent ocean blue, with some highlights of purple.

I was so mesmerized that I didn't notice his tongue pushing into me really. I let out a loud moan when I did, though. I continued to looked at him, and I saw his hand move down to his waist, and grip himself. It slowly clicked in my mind that he wasn't going to rape me. In a way, he kinda was admiring my body. His tongue slowly crept into me, but stopped fairly early in. He pulled his tongue out of me, and just rubbed it on the outside, which was still sufficient to make me moan quite a bit.

I saw his hand move along himself slowly, he was jacking off to him tonguing me. It crossed my mind for a few seconds that he was doing that instead of raping me. I don't know exactly what came over me, but I decided that I would pay him back for that. I crouched in front of him. I gently pried his hand from his self, and replaced it with mine. I kissed him gently, then wrapped my lips around the head, running my tongue over it. He tasted... odd, but a good odd. I would eat him if he was on my plate, I'll just say.

I started sucking on him gently, still tonguing at the head. I looked up at him to find his eyes closed, and he moaned. He continued to tongue me, and I continued to tongue him. We both started to reach our limits quickly, and I felt his warm fluids pump into me. If I thought _he _tasted good, his seed was 200 times better. There was a good deal too. I found myself licking it all up off of him, then pulled off. He did the equivalent for me, then looked in my eyes, and ran away. I was left naked in the cold, dark street.

But I forged on. I got my things, not bothering with my shredded clothes, instead just getting my gun and holding my ammo in one hand. I headed for where I saw the most lights, figuring that either the zombies had somehow made a big lure, or it was the evac. Yet, I didn't make it there. I made it a few blocks away, all the while having a feeling of being watched. I couldn't see anyone when I looked around, though, so I decided it was just me running on almost no sleep.

I encountered a Tank, and a Hunter at the same time. I could hear a Smoker faintly, as well. I knew I was screwed, so I backed myself agaisnt the wall of the nearby warehouse, and waited to die. But it didn't come. I heard the scream of the Hunter, saw him leaping at me, then felt a wet, slimy organ wrap around me. It was the Smoker. He'd saved me. But once again, there was little normalcy. He pulled me up the wall to the roof, then helped me up. It was the same one who'd raped-yet-not-raped me.

I looked at him, the face striking me as handsome again. "Did you follow me?"

He frowned slightly, and nodded shamefully. He opened his mouth to talk, but the Hunter's scream washed out what he said. I whirled around to see the Hunter headed for me again. This time, the Smoker didn't save me. The Hunter landed on me, and cut a deep gash in my stomach. I screamed in pain, then heard struggling sounds as the Smoker fought the Hunter. I couldn't see what was going on, the blood loss combined with the lack of sleep gave me tunnel vision closing fast. The last thing I saw was the Smoker's concerned face looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself laying on something living, someone. I didn't need to look up to figure it was the Smoker, but I stayed where I was. He was warm, and with his arm around me, I felt... protected. I don't exactly know why, but I felt safe around him. Maybe it was because he saved me from the Tank and the Hunter. Maybe it was because he had his arm around me. Maybe it was because it was the first time I felt cared about since the whole thing began, nevertheless by a zombie. He began stroking my hair gently, so I knew he was awake.

There was a clatter on the other side of the room, and I raised my head to see if I could see it. He removed his arm from me, and I sat up, and looked at him. He was shirtless, with black cargo pants on. I looked to the side, and saw a small pile of clothes and my guns. I looked back at him, then at myself, and blushed slightly when I noticed I was still naked. He stood, and walked to the doorway of the room.

He looked at me. "I got what I could, if ya wanna leave." He spoke with a Southern accent.

I tilted my head slightly. "I have... questions..."

He smiled slightly. "I'll answer what I can, s'long 's ya stay long enough fer me t'answer 'em."

I nodded, and sighed softly. "Do you have any food here?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeh, I was gonna put som'thin' together raht now."

He left after that, and I got dressed. There was an orange T-shirt, gray shorts, a pair of purple panties, and black skate shoes. I put everything but the skate shoes on, and sighed softly. I walked out after, finding myself if a very large room, and figured that I must be in the warehouse. It was mostly rather empty, filled with naught but the basics. A table with chairs, a gas barbecue, and a large ice box. I saw the Smoker cooking something on the grill, and smiled softly. He must not have noticed me, or chose not to acknowledge me, as he didn't. I sat at one of the tables and watched him.

He presented me with a bowl of ramen. I guess he cooked it on a pan on the grill. Odd way to do it, but I guess he made do with what he had. He got himself a bowl too, and sat across from me. We ate our meal in silence, except when I decided to continue questioning him at the end.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Why d'ya want t'know?" He replied.

I thought. "So I can know who saved my life."

He blinked. "M'name's Marcus. Ev'ryone use' t'call me Marky."

I smiled. "Thanks for saving my life, Marky."

He shrugged. "T'wasn't nothin'." He sighed, and mumbled, "I owed it t'ya anyway."

I blinked, hearing him. "What do you mean by that?"

He looked at me. "I mean what I say."

I blinked rapidly, and shook my head. He sighed softly, and got some water from the ice box to wash out our bowls. I watched him and did the same, then sat back down, looking at him. I sighed softly, and continued my interrogation.

"Why were you following me?" was my starting question.

"So I could make sure ya was okay."

I tilted my head. "And why were you doing that?"

"So I could apologize."

"You don't need to apologize... If you had, I would've killed you before you got the chance, anyway. And then I'd be dead..."

He frowned slightly. "Then I'm glad I followed ya."

"Are you glad you did what you did?"

"I... No."

"You know, you could've done a lot worse..."

He nodded. "Yeh, I know."

"Why'd you do it?"

He frowned deeply. "A mult'ude of reasons."

"Which include...?"

"Mah infection, me, yer beauty..."

I blushed slightly at the last one. "Uhhuh..."

He sighed softly, looked at me for a bit, then went off into a side room, closing and locking the door behind him. I sighed, and looked around. There just wasn't much to do. I went to the room with my things in it, and gathered them. I sat down, and considered leaving. It was as I was coming to my conclusion that Marky came into my room, and locked the door behind him.

"Wha-" I started to ask, but was cut off my him covering my mouth with his hands.

"Shhhh... Lis'n." He ordered.

I did so, and heard gunfire coming from just outside the warehouse. I whispered, "Are they coming in?"

He adopted the same hoarse voice. "I dunno. Som'times they do, others they don't." He laid against a wall.

I nodded, and sat next to him. The gunfire gradually got closer, until it stopped inside the place. I heard footsteps coming close, and I involuntarily pressed against Marky, who put his arm around me protectively. The steps got closer, until I could hear voices. The door got pulled on, and I tensed. I heard a hearty voice, a woman's voice, a smooth man's voice, and a voice like Marky's.

"Should we try and break it?" asked the hearty voice.

"'Ey, I don' think so. We alre'dy got some stuff, let's go." said the one similar to Marky's.

"For once, I agree with the kid." said the smooth voice.

"Yeah, Ellis's right, Coach. We should go." said the woman's.

"Alright then, let's go." said the hearty voice, with a tone of finality.

The footsteps moved further away, and the voices continued, though incomprehensible. I sighed when I heard the door to the warehouse close. Marky rubbed my arm gently, and I smiled up at him, then sat up. He removed his arm from me, and sat up as well. I examined him more closely, now that I had the time.

Every bit of his face ended in an edge, not a single part was more round than it had to be if it could avoid it. Probably the only exception was his nose, but even that wasn't overly round. He had some freckles to him, and a few pimples. His hair hung around his neck, a darker blonde in color. And there was something else about him. Some thing that I couldn't explain, something special that just made him more attractive to me.

It took me a while to realize that I was staring, and I looked away. I saw him smile in the corner of my eye, and he rubbed my arm gently with the back of a knuckle.

"Ya know, starin's not rude 'f th'oth'r person's doin' it too." He said, still smiling.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't've done it if I wasn't spacing out."

"Spacin' out? Thinkin' 'bout somethin'?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh. 'Ey, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I c'n know who's life I saved."

I chuckled softly to myself. "I'm Opal."

He held his hand out, and smiled wider. "Pleasure to meet you, Opal."

I shook it. "The same."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We sat in that room chatting for quite a while. We just talked about ourselves, our lives before the Infection, and right after. He was from Georgia, a place called Savannah. He said he had a sister named Susie, who had a crush on a mechanic named Ellis, though she was only 14 and he was 23. Their mother was nice he said, but their father was very abusive. Marky said he was trying to save up to get a place so he could get Susie away from that place when she turned 18. Things must've been bad if he was willing to go to such measures, but he didn't tell me anything.

It made me feel bad for him, that he was raised like that, especially considering that I grew up in a kinda high class family. I mean, our house wasn't huge, but we had a lot of expensive stuff and I went to high society private schools. I didn't enjoy them much, and was kinda glad when the Infection started. More freedom, but at the expense of zombies.

I found myself rubbing his arm, as if to comfort him, him smiling. He seemed to be enjoying my company, though I guess four or five hours really isn't enough to say. It took me a while to realize that it was about eight at night, so I figured I must've been unconscious or asleep for at least twelve hours. I decided that I would try to see if I could get more out of him regarding why he did what he did to and for me.

"Hey Marky?" I asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Yes Opal?" He replied, a smile on his face that rarely faded since we started talking.

"Why... Why'd you do what you did, last night?"

His smiled faded. "I already tol' ya. A mult'tude of reasons."

"I mean more than that, Marky."

He sighed. "I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

"Is that your answer? Can I leave now?"

"Look, if yer gonna go, hurry up 'n' go." He spoke with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

I looked up at him. "You know, maybe I will."

He stood up, and walked out. "Then get yer things and get out."

I blinked rapidly for quite a while after he left, shocked that he'd been so blunt; though, again, four hours does not a good understanding of character make. I thought for a while, then decided to gather my things, check the magazine of my pistol, and head out. I was standing before the warehouse's shutter door when I heard him walk out.

"'Ey, Opal? Look, I'm sorry." He said from across the large room.

I looked back at him, and hesitated from opening the door. "Really now?"

He nodded. "Yeh. I'm sorry f'r bein' such a jerk, but I kinda can' re'lly answer that question."

I sighed. "So I guess it'll just be the mystery that haunts me in my slep for the rest of eternity?" I adopted a dramatic sarcasm for the last bit of the sentence.

He chuckled. "Somethin' like that, I guess."

I smiled at him. "Oh well. Hey, what's for dinner?"

Marky shrugged. "Well, 'nless you feel like goin' out to eat, nothin'."

I shrugged, and chuckled softly. "Then it looks like we're goin' out to eat. Any idea where the nearest food store is?"

He nodded. "Yeh, it's jus' 'round back. This place was a storehouse f'r the store, I think."

I nodded, and cocked my pistol. "Then we should go."

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry if this one sucks, but I lost a bit of inspiration. I'll soldier through it, though, unless I really can't write anymore without it being terrible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened the door, expecting to get rushed by as soon as it opened, but I was wrong. There wasn't a single zombie in sight. Marky must've heard something, though, as he was looking around for something or someone. I peered around the corner, no zombies, then walked out, turning on the flashlight mount on my pistol. Marky climbed a gutter running down the wall, and took it up to the roof. Fitting for a Smoker to be up there, I guess.

We began moving forward, encountering some zombies behind the store, by the loading bays, where there were still some trucks parked. Then I heard what Marky must've been looking around for: a Hunter. He didn't sound near, though, so I continued around to the front of the store, thinking nothing of it. There were six or seven zombies, easily picked off with the pistol I had. The Hunter's growling still remained far away, so I figured he was across the street.

I was not expecting it when he pounced me from a ledge on a five-story building across the street. The Hunter, however, must have not been expecting Marky to attack him. Marky did, shooting his tongue at the Hunter and pulling him into an angle of attack that sent him crashing face first into the ground. I chuckled softly, then pressed on, until I heard the Hunter again, sounding more pissed than before. He pounced at Marky, knocking him to the ground. They both struggled for a bit, clawing at each other and making it very difficult for me to get a good shot at the Hunter. I decided I'd just take whatever looked good, and shot thrice. One in the head, one in the neck, and one in the chest.

Turns out one went through, though. It went straight through the meat of the Hunter, and luckily straight through the meat of Marky. Neither of us knew how to extract a bullet proper, but I was pretty good at bandaging. I fixed him up with the little roll of gauze and medical tape I had, and we continued on.

The zombies were still thin when we reached the front of the store, with only ten or twelve in our way. A door was held open by a crowbar, though it looked as if the power was already off to the store, so I picked up the crowbar. You never know when it'll come in handy. The lights were out inside, so I turned the flashlight mount on my pistol on. The light was somewhat dimmer than I remembered, I had a feeling the batteries would die soon.

Marky and I had a job, though, so we did it. We headed straight for the nonperishables section. He hoarded ramen of all flavors while I kept watch for zombies. They were coming in slightly thicker now, with six or eight instead of five or six in a group. Once he grabbed all the ramen he felt like getting, we walked to the soda section, where they also kept bottled water. It's not exactly the best, but it's better than the murky water that pours from the taps, if you find one. Once we filled our pockets with bottles, we headed for the camping supplies.

Then my flashlight died. I was left in the dark, like the night before. Marky however, spotted for me. The Infected could easily see in the dark, with their glowing eyes. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than randomly swinging with a crowbar in the dark. He filled the remainder of space in my pockets with iodine, to purify tap water. The zombies started really coming in, and we decided to hightail it. No such luck.

We made it as far as the doors when a car crashed through them. There was a Tank in the parking lot. He charged after us, and as if on cue, a mob of zombies swarmed in. There was glass from the windows on the floor, but I didn't care. I ran across, determined to get out and away, half-pulling Marky with me. The Tank was just too fast, though. He threw a chunk of asphalt at us before we could make it around the corner. It narrowly missed Marky, but it clipped me hard in the legs. I probably sprained my ankle or something, but I kept running. Marky, however, stayed behind.

"Go Opal! Get your things from the warehouse and run!" I heard him yell.

I refused. I stopped right there, drew my pistol, and shot at the Tank, aiming for the head with each blast. They didn't always hit, but it must've been enough. He started to shake his head, and slow slightly. It was false, as he quickly got over it and charged at me. I could see Marky's face, a horrified expression on it. There was no way I could get out of the way. As what I thought would be a last action, I took the crowbar, and threw it as hard as I could at the Tank's head.

I must've hit right, because the force I felt crash into me was nowhere near what it should've been, and when I looked at the crowbar after prying it free, I could see a little streak of gray in with the crimson blood. I looked to see Marky running at me, the horrified look still there. I turned to take a step, then cried out as an intense wave of pain seared up my leg. I figured the Tank crashing in to me had broken my leg. I collapsed into Marky's arms, and he picked me up, carrying me bridal-style.

He ran with me in arms to the warehouse, quickly opening the door and closing it before the meat of the mob could catch us. The cold gray drab of the place, combined with the fact that I was in Marky's arms, sent signals to my brain that I was safe, and quickly fell into deep sleep. My last conscious thoughts of the night were about how comfortable Marky holding me was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was almost disappointed to wake up next to him instead of in his arms like the day before. I looked around the room, realizing first that I was on a bed, and second that there were posters on the walls. There was also what looked like a family photo with someone crossed out, but I couldn't see it well from where I was. I remembered what had happened with the Tank the previous night just as I moved my leg, sending a wave of pain up my leg, and causing me to bite my lip to avoid crying out. I looked at Marky, and he looked at me.

"I... I don't think it's broken." He said to me.

"What makes you think that?" I replied.

"Well, an' I mean, I ain' a doctor or nothin', but it didn't feel broken."

"You felt my leg while I was asleep?"

"Yeh, I jus' wanted to make sure it weren't broken or nothin'."

I nodded. "Could you... feel it again for me, right now?"

He blinked, and turned to get closer to my legs. "Um, sure... why?"

"I want to double check."

He started at the middle of my thigh, squeezing gently, then moving down a few centimeters and repeating the action. He did this until he reached my shin, where he started feeling down the leg without skipping the centimeters. I didn't feel an pain until he got down around my ankle where it shot up my leg again, causing me to cry out.

"I wonder if it's broken or dislocated..." I thought aloud after the pain subsided enough.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well, if it's dislocated, you could probably just snap it back... A break is a different story."

"Oh. How d'ya tell the diff'rence?"

I shrugged. "Well, my foot would look grossly out of place." I looked down at my foot to find it at a 60º angle to the right of my shin. "I'd say it's dislocated."

"Uh-huh. But what 'f yer wrong and it's broken?"

"Well find that out, won't we? Snap it hopefully into place."

He gripped my calf in one hand, my foot in the other. I could tell he was nervous from the way he repeatedly moved his grip, until he decided to do it. He jerked my foot outward, toward my shin quickly, and I could hear a somewhat sickening crunch. I cried out in pain yet again, the loudest yet, the pain sending a reverberation through my body. A few tears slipped from my eyes, and I gripped the sheets tightly.

As the pain slowly crept back down to a dull throb in my ankle, I looked at Marky. He was obviously worried that he'd done the wrong thing, or that I'd been wrong. I looked down at my foot to find it back in place, save a little kink around my ankle. I figured I should stay off of my feet for at least an hour, but I decided to push myself up slightly on the bed I was in. I felt pain, but nothing like when I first tried to move my leg. I let out a deep sigh of relief that I had guessed correctly.

I looked at Marky, his eyes still holding the worry. I grabbed his hand gently, and held it in mine. His skin was soft, and his hand held mine in return. I looked at him, and spun around to get up, deciding to forego the hour. I set my feet lightly on the cold concrete floor, and gradually added weight as Marky provided support for me. It wasn't pleasant at all, but I managed to walk out into the main room and sit in a chair, limping all the way. I would've stayed in the bed, but I wanted to watch Marky make ramen.

And make ramen he did. I found myself chuckling while watching him, remembering a time that I'd lived two weeks straight on nothing but ramen. I got really good at cooking it, though it's not really one of those things that you can become an artisan chef at making. Oh well, it's ramen, and ramen is yummy.

He sat across from me at the small table he had, and we ate our ramen together. We didn't talk much, the only conversation being him asking me if I was okay. That said, we did do a lot of looking at each other while eating. I don't know what he was thinking, but I know I was looking at his face and thinking about how cute he was. If circumstances were less zombie-filled, I'd go out with him. I guess I started staring at him, because I didn't realize that there wasn't any ramen in my bowl or on my fork until I stuck it in my mouth.

I chuckled with a nervous edge to it, and handed my bowl to him to clean, seeing how I was unable to do so myself. He sat down at the table and sighed softly, smiling at me. "Anyone ever tell ya yer beautiful, Opal?" he asked me.

"Not outright, but it wasn't uncommon to get wolf-whistled at." I responded.

He nodded. "Ever had a boyfriend or 'nything?"

I shook my head. "Nope, have you had a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Only girl I ever relly talked to was m' sister."

"Huh. Why'd you ask?"

He sighed. "Well, yer a pretty girl, an' I was wond'rin' if you'd..."

"Be yours? I'd love to." I kissed him gently.


End file.
